Increasingly, daily life has become considerably more fast-paced and activity driven. People welcome the chance to make a daily routine more convenient, and one's life a little easier. Dog owners are no exception. Pet foods and supplies have always presented challenges in both storage and use. Dog food, as an example, can be a nuisance to store and scoop out. Similarly, pet accessories and toys are easily misplaced or left lying around when not in use.
Various storage products exist for pet food. Generally, these products consist of a plastic bin with a cover, sometimes with wheels making the bin portable. There are also products used to store pet supplies—mostly toys in a toy storage bin. Few combine food and supply storage in one entity. Some of these products provide a method for storing and raising pet food so it may be scooped. Other storage containers dispense food at a floor level.
None have an automated, integrated system that provides a countertop height convenience of storing, measuring, and dispensing of pet food while also including storage compartments for pet supplies and accessories, some of which are child-resistant.
Therefore, a device having refillable pet food storage chambers or multiple chambers that can automatically raise food within the chamber and automatically fills a food measurement compartment is desired.
Further, a device that can measure and dispense certain volumes of food is desired.
A device that contains a low food indicator or window and a removable liner for the food storage chamber is also desired.
Moreover, a device that contains both food and accessory storage compartments with child-lock features is desired.
Last, a device that is ergonomically designed including the above features with aesthetic appeal is desired.